This invention relates to an in-band framing apparatus, and more particularly an in-band framing apparatus comprising an in-band-framing encoder and in-band-framing decoder capable of maintaining channel and channel signalling integrity of time division multiplexed signals transmitted over a digital transmission network (DTN).